


You're My Kitten

by AmoretteHD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Play, Collars, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Master/Pet, Pets, Possessive!Harry, Praise Kink, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/AmoretteHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Bill’s kitten for himself. Silly, silly, shameless (well, sort of shameful) porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Kitten

Bill invited Harry over to his house, a roomy cottage on the outskirts of the Black Forest, to have a look at his pet.

Harry had no idea what this was all about, but since it’d been a while since he’d visited Bill, he decided this was as good excuse as ever to go over there. The man mentioned getting a new kitten, which didn’t particularly interest Harry but decided to indulge him.

After knocking a few times, Harry was met with Bill’s scarred face at the door.

“Hiya Harry,” he said, grinning in a way that made Harry’s stomach clench. There was something in the way his teeth bared more than usual, and in the deep, cavernous scars framing his mouth....

He shook the feeling, mentally berating himself for his strange paranoia, and forced on a smile. “Hey Bill! It’s been too long. Nice to see you.”

“Yes, much too long. Come in.”

Harry followed him through the tiny entrance hall into the living room. It was surprisingly cozy, and Harry plopped down on a comfortable sofa with a sigh of content.

“Nice place, Bill,” he remarked. “I like it here, seems to be nice and quiet near the forest.”

“Yes,” Bill said, perching on an armchair. “I forgot you haven’t seen this place at all since I’ve moved.”

“How long has it been?” Harry asked tentatively, referencing his recent divorce.

“Oh, about seven months. But I’ve settled in quite well here.”

“I can see that! Good for you.”

“Thanks, mate. Would you like anything? Tea, perhaps?” Before Harry could accept, Bill shouted in the direction of the hall. “Draco!”

Draco? Harry felt his entire body suddenly stiffen in his seat, and his fists clenched involuntarily at his sides.

Through the open doorway that led from the living room to the hall, Harry saw Draco Malfoy emerge carrying a tray with a kettle and tea cups. Harry felt a sickening dip in his stomach, once again, when he saw how Malfoy was attired.

He looked gorgeous, Harry had to admit. His pale skin was hairless, and his blond hair was combed in a very neat and stylish way, almost gleaming when hit with light from the open windows. Harry realized that he’d never noticed the beautiful, silver tipped lashes, or the lines of Draco’s body before. And his body was certainly hard to miss, now, because he wore absolutely nothing.

The only thing adorning Draco’s - rather perfect - body was a leather collar around his slender neck. Harry felt his mouth go completely dry, and he licked his lips before swallowing heavily. Merlin, he should not be having these reactions; this was absolutely atrocious.

“Bill,” he said, eyes still on Malfoy, who has set the tray down and begun pouring out two cups of tea. “What the hell is this?” He could hear the breathiness in his own voice, and he frowned.

Bill was grinning ferally, the same sick expression that had Harry’s stomach in knots. “I told you I got a new kitten.”

Although he tried, Harry couldn’t avoid looking at Malfoy’s private parts, which were fully on display for anyone to gaze upon. His rounded ballsack hung between his deliciously toned thighs, and his pink prick dangled softly against it. He had absolutely no hair anywhere, not even in the flat of his stomach leading up to his navel. Harry’s heart was pounding against his chest, leaving him breathless. When the bloody fuck had Draco Malfoy become so utterly sexy?

He noticed that Bill was eyeing him as he watched Malfoy, and he felt his cheeks burn up.

Bill turned towards Malfoy. “Come here, kitten,” he purred.

Harry thought he’d stop breathing altogether when Malfoy carefully lowered himself to the floor on his hands and knees. He faced Bill, so his arse was presented completely to Harry, his round cheeks parting ever so slightly to expose a hint of the softer, pink skin between. Malfoy crawled to Bill’s feet, and Bill petted him on the head, dragging his hand across his hair and onto his neck and back.

“Good, my little kitten,” Bill murmured softly. “Very good.” He looked back up. “So, Harry. What do you think of my new pet?”

Harry was struck dumb, staring at Bill with what he was sure was a completely moronic expression, slack jawed and wide eyed.

“I purchased him a few months ago,” Bill said, as he continued petting Malfoy. “He was a prisoner of some dealer on Knockturn. Got ahold of all the young Death Eaters after the war, and he trained them to be very submissive. I mean,” Bill’s throaty chuckle made anger sear through Harry’s mind, “he’d even gotten this one to behave. You were such a fiery little thing, weren’t you, little Draco?” he cooed down at Malfoy.

“You,” Harry could barely make words through his clenched teeth, “bought him?”

“Now look at him,” Bill ignored him. “My pet. Look how well he behaves now.” He reached over to the side table and opened one of its drawers. From inside, he pulled out a leash, and unfurled its length. With a little click, he attached the end to the front of Malfoy’s collar. Giving a small, experimental tug, Bill commanded, “Up, Draco.”

Harry hated the way his cock reacted, but he couldn’t help it. He watched as Draco was pulled up by his neck and brought his arms up to rest on Bill’s thighs. He was kneeling on the side of Bill’s legs, and Harry drank in the curved line of his back as it arched, and the swell of his full, round arse.

Bill lifted Draco’s chin with one finger. “That’s a good boy, obeying all your orders so well. You’re such a good kitten, little Draco.” Although Malfoy made no moves to contradict Bill, Harry could see the defiance in his hard, grey eyes. His pink mouth was downturned in the slightest of frowns, and Harry longed to run his thumb along those pouty lips. “Look at him, Harry,” Bill said. “Isn’t he delicious? He was the prettiest pet there, so I simply had to have him.”

“Bill,” Harry said, this time more firmly. “Honestly, I’m shocked. No, disgusted. You can’t be serious, this is surely some sort of joke.”

“Oh no, Harry, this is no joke. You know I’ve always had a thing for pretty blonds. And I’ve always wanted a pet. This is simply the perfect solution.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry felt himself sneering. And yet, his cock was fully hard and straining against his denims. He shifted on the sofa, hoping to hide his arousal.

“Draco does whatever I need him to do. He fulfills my … every desire. Don’t you, kitten?” he stroked along Malfoy’s jaw, and then held up two fingers to Malfoy’s mouth. Malfoy parted his lips and stuck out his tongue, dragging short licks along Bill’s outstretched fingers.

Harry was suddenly struck with a wave of jealousy that he never knew existed. Malfoy shouldn’t be licking Bill’s fingers. He shouldn’t be licking anyone’s fingers like a kitten. Unless, of course, those fingers were his....

Shaking his thoughts away, Harry addressed Bill once more. “You don’t honestly keep him here like a cat, do you?”

“Oh yes,” Bill said, as if it were completely normal. “I told you, Harry, he’s my housepet. He’s got his own cage, and everything. And I take him for walks around the grounds.”

“Cage,” Harry repeated breathlessly, feeling both sick and completely turned on at the same time. “Walks....”

Bill looked at him with a smirk. “I think you like the idea,” he suggested.

Harry bristled. “What!” he scoffed, feeling his face flush. “I absolutely do not! I think Greyback left you a bit more than scars, Bill, because this is... well, this is just sick, what you’re doing to him.”

But Bill’s grin had widened to stretch across both cheeks. “You mean to tell me that this pretty face doesn’t stir your interest at all?” He gripped Draco by the chin with one hand and forced him to face Harry. “Don’t be shy, kitten, show Harry what a good boy you are.”

Malfoy’s eyes were downcast, and Harry noticed that he was blushing minutely. Malfoy didn’t want to look at him, Harry realized.

“But he’s not completely in uniform yet,” Bill said.

At these words, Malfoy’s eyes widened and he tried to shake his head free of Bill’s grasp. Harry heard his familiar voice for the first time, since he grunted and yelped trying wriggle away. But Bill held him tightly, pulling him in by the small of his back and causing Malfoy to arch beautifully.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re shy, all of the sudden,” Bill said, and Malfoy turned his head away with a sneer. “Don’t you want to show Harry how good you look in your kitten outfit?”

“No!” Malfoy shouted.

Harry’s heart raced. “Bill, leave him alone!”

“Down!” Bill shouted, grabbing Malfoy by the back of the neck with a single hand and forcing his face into the floor. “Down, boy. That’s right, stay down. Obey.” Malfoy was forced to press his face to the floor and curl his arms and knees in. He was effectively bowing at Bill’s feet.

“Let go of him!”

“No, Harry, he’s got to learn to behave like a real kitten would. A pet needs to listen to his owner, and he’s my proper pet now, whether he likes it or not.” He addressed Malfoy with a stern face, “Do you want to be punished, little Draco?” Malfoy did not move. “I think you do.”

Bill got up, holding the leash at a short length that caused Malfoy to have to lift his head up and balance himself teetering on his knees. Then Bill pulled, and Malfoy fell to all floors. He pulled Malfoy along, and Harry felt his cock throb painfully at the sight of beautiful Malfoy, collared and leashed and crawling behind him. Bill led him right in front of Harry.

“Turn,” Bill commanded evenly. Malfoy obeyed him, with a rather brilliant pink flush. He turned his arse in Harry’s direction. “Good, kitten. Now, show Harry your little arsehole.”

Harry could see Malfoy’s arms tremble slightly as they held him up. “Really, Bill,” Harry protested, “this is totally unnecessary.”

“Trust me, Harry, I can tell you like it.” He turned back to Malfoy. “Come on, Draco. Show him.”

Slowly, Malfoy lowered himself onto his forearms so that his face was on the floor and his arse was sticking up in the air. Harry felt himself burn with self-loathing, but he couldn’t bare to look away from Draco’s pink, furrowed hole. It looked so tight and delicious, hairless as it was. His balls hung between his parted legs.

A pang of lust seared through Harry. He wanted to fuck Malfoy.

Bill was now holding a tub of lube, which he had opened and dipped his finger in. “Now. If you ever get a pet of your own, Harry, there are a few things you should know. One of the most important things is to inspect their privates regularly. I like to look at Draco’s every day, of course, which is why I keep him naked... And, kittens don’t generally wear clothes.” He lowered his slicked finger to Draco’s arse. “And you must keep them nice and lubricated at all times. You see Draco’s arsehole?” He looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry nodded dumbly, his breath coming out in rough pants which he could barely control. “It’s one of the reasons I bought him. So pretty.”

He rubbed circles around Draco’s little pucker, getting it shiny and wet with lube. Harry noticed Draco shiver.

“Yes, he was one of the prettiest ones, and his arse is spectacular. I like to keep his hole lubed up at all times.”

Draco’s arsehole clenched tightly once, before Harry’s eyes.

Bill chuckled. “He’s very responsive, as well. Would you like to see for yourself?”

Harry tore his gaze away from Malfoy’s arse and looked Bill straight in the eyes. “What?”

“Try for yourself, see how nice and sensitive he is.” Bill held out the tub of lube.

As Harry eyed the tub, he tried to keep his nerves from driving him mad right there on the spot. He wanted nothing more than to put his hands on Malfoy, but it was so wrong. “But....”

“Trust me, Harry,” Bill assured him, “it’s alright. He’ll enjoy it.”

Harry clung to that - obvious - lie and reached into the tub of lube. He got his fingers messy and wet, and he turned back to Malfoy’s waiting arse. Pausing for only a moment, Harry braced himself, telling himself that his was fine, and tentatively touched the skin around Malfoy’s hole.

Malfoy jumped slightly, and Harry pulled back.

“Sit still!” Bill shouted, bringing his palm down with an audible smack against one of Malfoy’s full arse cheeks. Harry felt like he could come if Bill did that again. “Sit still for Harry, pet! What have I taught you? You are to expose yourself to everyone I command, without question.” When Bill finished shouting down into Malfoy’s face, he told Harry, “Go on.”

Harry bit his lip. Just. Do it. He was so hard that he could barely fight his qualms any longer, so once again, he touched Malfoy’s arse lightly.

This time, Malfoy didn’t move away. Harry listened to Bill’s instructions to rub in circles around his hole, to stroke the skin under his balls. It was all so smooth and slick without the hair there, although Harry thought he wouldn’t mind seeing a scattering of Malfoy’s fine hairs. His breath caught at the thought of it.

Soon, he could hear Malfoy breathing loudly from the floor. His thighs were tense as they held his arse up high, and his hole would clench periodically when Harry’s fingers got close. Bill told him it was okay to breach him, and Harry was so far gone with lust that he didn’t hesitate to do so. He touched the tip of his finger to Malfoy’s rapidly pinkening hole, and he pushed through the tight muscle. He heard Malfoy make a barely audible whimper, and he pushed in even further so that his finger was in up to his knuckle.

“Go ahead and finger him,” Bill said. “We have to prepare him.”

“For what?” Harry asked, suddenly panicking at the thought that Bill wanted to fuck his gorgeous Malfoy. The fact that he’d become his Malfoy was a bit unsettling, but he had a sudden desire to have Malfoy for himself.

“For the rest of his kitten outfit, of course,” Bill leered.

He went to the same drawer in the nightstand and pulled out what looked like a soft, blonde tail that matched Malfoy’s coloring exactly. At the base of the tail was a thick, black plug.

Harry continued to enjoy the feeling of his finger sliding in and out of Malfoy’s tight, hot hole. It was clenching him so well, he could only imagine how good his cock would feel.

Bill brought the plug over and told Harry that was enough fingering. Reluctantly, Harry pulled out.

“He can take this without much preparation,” Bill said. “I had this tail made especially for him, to fit Draco’s arse perfectly and remain snug even when he’s moving around. Have to keep his tail securely in place, after all.”

Harry watched eagerly as Bill positioned the plug at Malfoy’s arse and slowly pushed it inside. “Take it, Draco,” he’d whisper. The base was relatively wide, but Malfoy’s arse eventually yielded itself to the intrusion as it seemed to swallow the plug whole. When Bill pulled his hand away, he commanded Malfoy to kneel. All Harry could see was the blonde tail jutting from between Malfoy’s luscious cheeks.

“Good,” Bill purred, rubbing up and down Malfoy’s back as Malfoy sat back on his heels. “You’ve done a very good job. But you hesitated a bit, kitten, and you know I don’t like that. You should give yourself willingly, remember that. Turn to Harry, now.”

Malfoy turned, and Harry saw him looking blankly past him. Merlin, he must be mortified.

“Mmm,” Bill moaned, “look at those nipples. Got nice and hard for us, good boy, Draco. Harry, sometimes, you have to attend to your pet’s nipples as well, depending on how sensitive they are. And Draco, here, is very sensitive.”

He gripped Malfoy’s nipples with both hands, between two lubed fingers. Caressing the pink nubs, Bill pinched and squeezed them into little points. Shiny, slicked up little points.

“Soon,” Bill said, “I’ll teach him to beg for it. He hasn’t completed his training yet, so he’s still a bit challenging at times. But when we’re through with his lessons, he’ll be such an eager cum-slut of a kitten that he’ll gladly show his arsehole to anyone and everyone. Like a proper, well-trained pet.”

Harry shook his head. “That’s not right, Bill. I think you’re forgetting that he’s not a pet, he’s a person!” He turned to Malfoy with renewed conviction. “Malfoy, I’m sorry for touching you. Please get up now.”

Bill’s features darkened, and he clenched at Malfoy’s leash tightly. “What’re you doing Harry?”

“Taking him away. You’re clearly not right in the head. Fleur was right that you’ve changed. Bill, I think Greyback’s attack must have done something to you, because this is not the person I know you are.”

“Be careful, Harry.”

Harry stood from the sofa and gripped his wand. “Let go of him.”

Bill stared at Harry for a moment looking furious, but then his mouth relaxed into a grin, and he laughed. “Harry, Harry.... What makes you think he will go with you? What makes you so sure that Draco doesn’t like our arrangement?”

“Of course he doesn’t like it! I know Malfoy better than you do!”

Bill raised a brow. “I can’t believe it. I knew you enjoyed this far too much! You like him, and you want to keep him, yourself.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. “Shut up!”

Bill laughed again, but he turned to Malfoy, who looked paler than normal. “Hear that, pet? He wants to be your new owner. He likes you. He desires you. Just like everyone desires you, you pretty thing.” He brushed a finger across Malfoy’s cheek, and Harry’s chest bubbled with anger.

“Don’t touch him!” he shouted. “And that’s not true, I’d never do that.”

“But you liked it.”

“I....”

Bill held up the leash. “Well, then. Take him for a walk.”

Harry stared at the leash and swallowed. He supposed he could take it... if it meant getting Malfoy away from Bill, he could pretend to want to walk him.

He looked at Malfoy and saw that he was looking back with large, pleading eyes. His lower lip was trembling a bit, and his eyes were sharp with an intensity that gripped Harry’s heart.

He grabbed the leash from Bill’s hand. “Fine, I’ll walk him. Where?”

“Outside. Tell him it’s time for his walk.”

Harry swallowed, and looked at Malfoy, whose eyes spoke, Yes. He breathed out, “Time for your walk... Draco.”

Draco instantly got onto all fours.

“Such a good, obedient boy,” Bill said. “Let’s go.”

He led them out the front door, Draco crawling in front of Harry. It was all he could do not to watch Draco’s tail swinging between his legs.

“Head up when you’re on your walks!” Bill shouted. Draco lifted his chin and continued to crawl.

They crossed the front yard, which was fenced in and miles from any main road. Harry supposed it was a good thing Bill’s cottage was so near the forest and so far from civilization, so that no one could witness Draco’s humiliation.

They stopped when they reached a particularly grassy area behind the cottage.

“You may pet him,” Bill said.

Still holding onto the leash, loathe to let Bill get a chance at it, Harry stroked Draco on his cheek and over his hair. Draco leaned into his touch and closed his eyes from a mere moment, before opening them and lifting his chin up once more.

“Draco,” Bill said, “what did I tell you good pets do when they are enjoying themselves?”

Draco arched his back and shook his arse back and forth, making his tail sway.

Fuck! The way he moved made Harry want to pull him into his arms and run his hands all over him.

He started to move closer to Harry until he was rubbing his side against Harry’s leg, stretching and writhing against him. Harry reached down and pet him once more, the little kitten. He really was beautiful as a kitten.

Draco then looked up at him sharply as he continued to shake his tail. Harry’s brain seemed to spark with understanding. Yes, they were touching, skin to skin. And Harry’s hand was on him. Yes. They could Disapparate.

Harry let the words slip from his mouth, telling himself it was only to appease and distract Bill. “Good kitten,” he said quietly as he let his hand run down Draco’s back.

He slid his hand around Draco’s waist, and gripped him hard. He could hear Bill’s shout even as the lurching in his stomach pulled them away.

 

\- - -

 

They Apparated into Harry’s kitchen in the same position, with Draco at Harry’s feet. Harry immediately grabbed the leash and all but dragged Draco into the living room. He pushed Malfoy’s back until he was on his forearms again, arse in the air.

He could see Draco’s hole stretched around the base of the plug. Exhaling harshly, he grabbed Draco’s arse cheeks and spread them even more, relishing the small whimper he heard. He rubbed both thumbs against the sensitive skin, and wrung even more glorious noises from Draco.

“Let’s get this tail out, shall we?” Harry asked.

He gripped the base with his fingers, getting a nice hold on it, and he slowly pulled. Draco spread his legs, and Harry watched with fascination as his small hole stretched over the thick width of the plug. Just when he thought Draco would surely tear open, the plug tapered and slid out freely.

His hole was pink from the abuse, and the furrowed skin only just closed up again. He was loosened up, Harry thought with a groan.

“Draco,” he breathed.

Draco got back on his hands and turned his head to look back at Harry. His eyes were dark, and his mouth was parted as he breathed roughly.

Harry ran his hands from Draco’s arse up the length of his back, and his cock throbbed when Draco arched and threw his head back.

“We have to take this off, too,” Harry said tightly, grabbing the leash firmly in his fist. Draco didn’t say a word, so Harry let one of his hands reach up and trace the collar on his neck. He traced it from the front to the back and gave a sharp tug of the leash.

Draco made a small sound of surprise that turned into a groan, as his head snapped up from the tug. When Harry slackened the length, Draco let himself sink down slightly and bow his head. Harry pulled on the leash again, and Draco had no choice but to snap up to attention.

Harry quickly unbuttoned his denims and let them fall to the floor, tore off his pants, and lubricated his leaking cock with a charm. Pulling the leash taut, he lined his cock up to his arsehole and pushed into him.

He could hear Draco’s moan of pleasure over his own, and he pumped in and out of him rapidly. The slapping alone drove him wild, as he felt Draco’s balls hit his own.

“Yes,” he moaned. “Yes, fuck! Draco, yes. Oh, you’re my fucking kitten, you fucking bitch.”

“Yes,” Draco babbled. “Potter. Yours.”

“Mine to play with.”

“Fuck, yes!”

He fucked Draco into the floor, his knees sinking into the carpet and Draco’s thighs spread wide underneath him. Oh, the noises leaving Draco’s mouth! After a few more strokes, he felt Draco clench around him and cry out, and just the thought that Draco enjoyed it brought Harry over the edge.

Harry collapsed on top of him, still holding the leash.

He pulled out carefully, feeling Draco’s heavy breathing underneath him. Climbing onto the sofa, he sat down and wondered what the hell he was going to do now. What was he going to do with Draco? Obviously, he wouldn’t keep him as a pet. He’d have to let him go, although the thought caused a flare of anger he tried desperately to suppress.

If he let him go, anyone could just claim him again, he tried to rationalize with himself. And Merlin, what was he going to do about Bill? He’d changed so much since Greyback attack, and Harry hoped the true Bill was still in there somewhere.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a heavy weight settle on him, and he suddenly found himself with a lap full of Draco. His collar was still on, and the leash hung down the middle of his chest. Harry placed his hands on Draco’s thighs, to steady him as he straddled his lap.

Harry ran his fingers up the length of the leash, from the bottom to the top, until his hand rested on the collar.

“I could keep it on,” Draco said tentatively. “For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](https://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
